Mélancolie
by Winter Bells
Summary: Ia lebih menyendiri dalam hidupnya. Merenungi nasib yang ia rasakan. Begitu pilu menjalani kisah sedihnya. Based on Harvest moon: A Wonderful Life. Oneshot. RnR please?


Disclaimer: Harvest moon isn't mine. Harvest moon belongs to Natsume

Waning: ficlet, typo, Semi-Canon.

note: fiksi ini berdasarkan Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mélancolie<strong>

Oleh: **utsukushii arui**

* * *

><p>Musim dingin di desa Wonderful life tahun ini begitu indah. Dari awal musim sampai di detik-detik akhir, tak ada badai yang menyapu permukaan desa. Gumpalan-gumpalan air membeku itu turun beriringan dari atas langit menghujani lapisan humus yang subur di permukaan tanah. Menutupi rerumputan yang telah menjalar memenuhi tanah desa. Dedaunan telah rontok dari singgasananya di antara ranting-ranting pohon. Suhu yang dihembuskan juga tak terlalu menusuk tulang maupun daging. Hanya menggelitik lapisan epidermis kulit. Mukumuku yang muncul hanya pada musim dingin juga tampak begitu bahagia dengan musim tahun ini, dan itu adalah pertanda baik.<p>

Warga desa terpaksa mengeluarkan jaket kulitnya dari dalam lemari untuk dikenakan saat keluar rumah. Menginjakkan kaki di antara kapas-kapas putih halus yang lama-kelamaan mulai menggunung. Tak jarang terlihat di lapangan luas, anak-anak kecil saling melempar benda halus tersebut ke muka lawannya. Menyusunnya menjadi sebuah boneka yang tampak hidup, salah satu kerjaan mereka. Indah, sangat indah musim dingin ini.

Tapi tak seindah yang dirasakan dua orang ini. Salah satu dari mereka, harus bisa berjuang beradu dengan mimpi buruknya. Nina, wanita renta ini harus melawan pahit getirnya penyakit yang ia derita. Penyakit yang sudah menjalar ke saraf-saraf, telah mendarah daging di tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa terbaring lemas meratapi takdirnya di atas kasur empuk miliknya.

Menjadi pemandangan biasa apabila Dr. Hardy yang berasal dari kota keluar-masuk desa ini, hanya karena harus mengobati pasiennya yang sudah renta itu.

Galen, sang pasangan hidup, hanya bisa bersimpuh tangan, memohon doa dari Sang Khalik untuk kesembuhan orang yang paling ia sayangi itu.

Oh Tuhan, begitu menderitanya ia sampai-sampai batang hidungnya jarang tampak menginjakkan kaki di lingkungan desa. Ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menemani sang istri yang sedang terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur. Haruskah musim dingin indah ini harus ternodai dengan kesengsaraan yang diderita dua manusia renta ini?

Tanggal 31, festival malam tahun baru di mulai. Malam ini, penduduk desa berkerumun di depan pondok milik Gustafa, untuk mendengarkan lantunan indah dari ukulele yang ia mainkan. Menghipnotis siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Tapi sayang, sejauh mata memandang, tak ada terlihat pria renta itu di antara penduduk-penduduk yang berkumpul.

Malam tahun baru semua rumah mematikan lampu, kecuali rumah mereka. Rumah itu masih dinaungi cahaya walau terlihat remang-remang. Entahlah, Jack berniat mengajak pria tua itu bergabung dengan mereka, tapi, ia urungkan. Terlalu sakit bila melihat Galen dan Nina saling berpandangan. Menyiratkan rasa perih yang mereka rasakan. Penduduk desa hanya bisa mendoakan wanita yang baik hati itu segera sembuh dan dapat berbaur di antara mereka. Amin.

.

**oxoxoxo**

.

"_Happy new year_!"

.

"_Happy new year_!"

.

"_Happy new year_!"

.

Kalimat itu terus menggema di segala sudut desa. Akhirnya musim dingin telah usai. Penduduk desa sekarang menyambut dengan gembira musim semi pembawa kesejukan. Kapas-kapas halus berwarna putih yang selama tiga bulan menggunung di permukaan tanah, perlahan-lahan lenyap seiring panas sinar mentari yang menyinari desa.

Warga pada berarak menapakkan kaki menuju villa milik Romana dan Lumina untuk merayakan festival tahun baru. Ya, menyambut tahun kedua ini.

Tapi tidak untuk dua orang ini. Tak ada tampak di antara mereka yang memasuki villa tersebut. Saat kau datangi rumah mereka, kosong. Tak ada orang. Yang kau temukan ternyata Dr. Hardy yang katanya telah menetap di rumah itu. Menggantikan sepasang suami-istri yang telah renta.

Ternyata mereka tidak sepenuhnya pergi dari desa ini. Mereka pindah dan membangun rumah di pinggir sungai tepat di depan perkebunan milik Vesta. Entahlah, mereka lebih memillih untuk menyendiri.

Ah, dan kau akan terkejut saat kau memasuki rumah kecil itu, hanya mendapati seorang kakek renta. Ia murung.

"Nina, dimana?" Jack telah hadir di ambang pintu depan rumah baru Galen. Pria tua itu hanya terdiam. Sorot matanya kosong.

Dan Jack terkejut saat matanya menangkap sebuah batu dengan timbunan tanah terdapat di depan rumah tersebut. Tertuliskan, Nina.

"Pergilah kau, nak." Galen akhirnya membuka suara. Sejak itu, sejak ia akhirnya kehilangan sang pendamping hidup, Galen begitu tempramental. Begitu diam dan lebih memiliki mengasingkan diri.

Banyak warga yang datang untuk menyatakan bela sungkawa. Tapi Galen terlihat tak senang mereka datang. Ia lebih memilih menyendiri bersama sang istri. Jack sedih. Melihat pria yang telah memberinya pancingan itu begitu terpukul, ia berusaha mencari cara untuk menyenangkan hati kakek itu.

.

.

"Apakah kau yakin, Jack?" tanya Debit—salah satu Harvest Sprites, tak percaya. Sedangkan Flat dan Eboni diam—dan berpikiran sama dengan teman berbaju merah itu.

Jack mengangguk, "iya, kumohon!"

Tampak ketiga Harvest Sprites tengah sibuk berdiskusi. "Baiklah, Jack. Kalau memang itu maumu,"

Jack tersenyum. Akhirnya makhluk kerdil itu mau memenuhi permintaannya.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Galen tampak termenung menatap batu yang ada di depannya. Tak letih ia mengelus-elus batu itu. Beberapa bening air mata jatuh membasahi gundukan tanah yang ada di bawahnya. Tanah yang diselimuti kelopak-kelopak berbagai macam bunga. "Aku merindukanmu, Nin." lirih Galen.

Terpelanga. Kakek tua itu terdiam dan terpelanga. Ia melihat kabut putih menyelimuti sekitarnya. Secercah cahaya muncul dari gundukan tanah itu. Naik semakin ke atas, sehingga sejajar dengan Galen. Cahaya itu samar-samar membentuk lekukan tubuh. Tubuh manusia. "Halo, Galen," Cahaya itu mengeluarkan suara.

Hening. Kakek itu tak dapat berbicara apa-apa lagi setelah melihat orang yang sangat ia cintai itu tepat berada di depannya. Muncul dari cahaya tadi.

"Kau datang menjengukku, eh?" Galau bertanya dengan suara parau. Tangisannya sudah tak dapat terbendung. Karena akhirnya ia dapat melihat wajah itu lagi.

Kakek itu tersenyum.

.

Jack yang berdiri di depan perkebunan Vesta, menatap haru Galen yang melihat bayangan Nina. Ya, itulah permintaannya. Ia meminta agar Harvest Sprites menggunakan sihirnya untuk memunculkan sosok Nina. Berhasil, setidaknya pria tua itu dapat tersenyum kembali setelah nyaris tak terlihat semenjak kehilangan Nina. Sekarang Jack bisa merasa tenang. Karena telah menyenangkan hati pria renta itu.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note**:

Akhirnya selesai juga ngetik ini fic *merenggangkan tangan*

Ga tau apa yang merasuki saya, tiba-tiba memilih chara utama Galen dan Nina. Mungkin karena belum ada dan jarang di fandom ini ./.

Maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada. Maaf, karena telah menyampah di fandom ini. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini dan langsung nge-nyampah =/=

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca =))

Review? Bolehkan? :)

Salam,

**arui**


End file.
